Scattered Mind, Deepened Scars
by arcademan2
Summary: After an unpredictable situation causes Gohan to lose control and unforseen circumstances have made themselves apparent within Gohans Mind. Gohan begins to doubt his sanity and his ability to become a hero.


Hi guys!

This is my second fanfiction as always I'm looking for someone to help me edit my chapters and give me feedback so please review!

I do not own any rights to Dragon Ball Z

Son Gohan found himself within a rather strange predicament as he awoke from his fatigue driven sleep. Most would think that it would be from the fact, that, his tattered body was almost completely healed from the training he had put himself through the day before, or the fact that his hair never seemed to change no matter how he slept. It always seemed to find a way to keep itself in the same natural manner. A fact that always seemed to cause Gohan to ask why Bulma never did study the phenomenon? He was sure that there was a female somewhere who wanted to be relieved from the problematic bed head.

But getting back to the real strangeness that was confusing Gohan was the fact that his alarm clock was ringing. Never did Gohan ever find himself using the feature. Not that he actually ever did use the device in the first place. Since time was never really a big deal when fighting evil tyrants, and training consumed your life. You fought till you won, or died, or you trained till you dropped.

"_Since when have I ever used this thing?"_ Gohan thought bringing his hand to his chin grasping it and searching deep within himself for some kind of answer. A flash of memory broke through his mind, but unable to fully grasp it Gohan found himself even more enthralled with finding the answer to his question. _"I'm forgetting something important I know it!" _

Gohan got out of his bed and began to pace slowly until something out of the ordinary caught his eye. This being a strange white fabric sticking out of the front door of his closet. Gohan was always someone of great organization due to his mother's ability to make him change any bad tendencies at the drop of a hat. Usually due to the power of the almighty frying pan of doom. Gohan shuttered as he thought of his mother's frying pan of doom. The item that could even make the most powerful being in the universe run away like a scared little puppy. Gohan once again found himself becoming side tracked as he considered the possibility of hiding the frying pan in order to stop evil beings from getting a hold of it because he knew that if one did the entire universe would be in peril.

He caught himself within his thoughts and decided that he should get down to the problem at hand. He figured it was some shirt he never wore and it just needed to be moved a little. However when he actually opened his closet he found himself looking at an item he completely forgot about. A white long-sleeved shirt with a black vest on top that had an emblem stating that it was from Orange Star High School. Gohan found himself with his jaw on the floor realizing a pretty big problem that could cause him a lack of meals or even training.

"_Today is my first day of school."_

Soon after realization hit, Gohan found himself being chased out by Chi-Chi's frying pan as he ran out of his household and took to the sky as quickly as he could only hearing the last bit of his mothers rant about how if he was late on his first day of school he would be grounded from training for a year. He grimaced at the very thought of the possibility of having to continue with his old boring life which only consisted of studying twenty four seven. Gohan shuttered as he thought about the tutor Chi-Chi had once brought to the household to keep in concentrated on his studies. But quickly forgot the memory as he felt the air brush against his face. How the sky always seemed so limitless to Gohan. (Even if he had spent a while in space). He found that the sky always kept him comforted in hard times. It never judged, it never voiced an opinion, it just always stayed the same never changing, always their.

Gohan continued his enjoyable journey swiftly and sure enough he began to see the outlines of a rather large city in the distance. He sped up even faster after seeing the outlines. Even getting a bit excited to see how different the city had actually become since the last time he was their. He landed swiftly on the outskirts of town and found himself gawking at how the city had evolved. Sure it had been big before, but now it was huge. Everything seemed to have become so fast paced and tightly bound that even Gohan had started to feel a bit claustrophobic. Very much due to realization that people were surrounding him in every direction, and were moving in every direction.

_"Hercule sure attracted a lot of people since the Cell Games"_, Gohan instantly frowned at the thought and found himself cursing that he brought up the issue that still plagued him. _"Father why couldn't you have come home?"_

Before Gohan could finish his rather depressing thoughts the sound of a gunshot soon penetrated the air. Just as soon as the sound settled it was replaced by loud screams and the sound of a stampede of people racing away from the situation. Almost succeeding in toppling the young saiyan over Gohan fought his way into a dark alley practically having to use his super strength in order to break free from the mob of people swarming against him.

_"What's going on?"_ Gohan thought quickly realizing that someone was in danger, _"I need to get a better look." _ So Gohan swiftly sped towards the now evolving scene finding himself able to get a good look from the top of a nearby building.

Gohan looked down and saw the large amount of police cars now surrounding Satan City Bank. Turning his vision towards the actual problem Gohan noticed three men all with helpless innocent civilians within their arms guns pointed to their heads shouting death threats no doubt to the police. They were your regular criminals all wearing black suits with black masks that looked like they had a battle with their socks.

"Don't even try coming any closer or we'll blow their heads off right now!" The man in the front yelled. Gohan figured he was the leader to him being the only one talking and his obvious feeling of superiority he had in his voice.

Gohan finally turned to the ones being threatened and he saw it was an elderly man with a cane next to his foot. Meaning this man was obviously a crippled to some length. A young boy was also in the mix crying his eyes out calling for his mother, and finally a young woman with dark short hair.

Gohan stopped at the woman trying to figure out where he had seen her before, but due to the distance between them Gohan had trouble figuring out who this mysterious woman actually was. He had to have seen her somewhere he just couldn't place his figure on it.

Another gunshot broke his thoughts as one of the men shot his gun in the air once again telling the cops to hit the road. Gohan bawled his hand into a fist he couldn't let this happen.

"But it's not my place," Gohan stated reminding himself of all the unwanted attention he would end up bringing to himself if he did jump into action. "But theirs got to be a way I can't sit back, and watch anyone die!" Gohan yelled with frustration and anger beginning to build up within his voice.

Gohan stood there with his head cast down thinking hard of what he should do in his predicament. If only their was a way to disguise himself, if only… Then it hit him he could just go super saiyan! Gohan smacked himself in the forehead for not thinking of it earlier and he powered up immediately. The golden aura surrounding him once more as he felt the wave of power come with his transformation Gohan jumped into action leaving any second thought to his actions out of head.

The surprise that came from his actions was what Gohan expected as he landed in front of the men. They seemed to have been shaken up a bit. Probably due to the fact that someone had come from the sky and landed in front of them with a serious look on his face.

"Let them go!" Gohan stated fiercely, but if you listened closely you could probably here the sound of concern within his voice. He didn't want to hurt them they were after all just regular people.

"Kid get out of their way or they'll kill you to!" A police man yelled bringing his gun up and point it at the men. "Leave the kid out of this he has nothing to do with us!" The cop yelled again trying to obviously keep Gohan from meeting his end. Even though that was the last problem within the young saiyans head.

"You brought reinforcements! What kind of shit brain idea was that we told you what would happen if you did anything stupid." The leader of the masked men yelled with an enraged voice. "Meaning that you will pay the consequences that we discussed before hand!" He then turned and too everyone's horror looked at his partner who held the young boy in his arms.

"Do it." The man stated firmly, "But boss he's just a kid I couldn't do…" The partner explained, but was quickly cut off by the boss. "Now listen here you piece of dog shit you do it, or I'll personally kill you, your children, and your entire family before the end of the week!" The leader yelled obviously agitated he then pointed his own gun to the man. "Do it, or I'll do you in right now."

The man looked around nervously not sure what to do, and with a nervous gulp nodded his head. He closed his eyes as soon as Gohan began to yell for him to stop.

"No stop, don't do it!" Gohan yelled about to use his super speed to stop the dreadful act that was about to occur in front of him. But Gohan wasn't fast enough the shot came before he could do anything.

Time then stood still for Gohan as he watched the young boy fall after the sound of a gunshot once again rang in his ears. Blood coming from his head quietly causing a river of blood to stream into the sewer nearby. Everyone gasped and Gohan just stood still watching quietly as the boy became bloodless. Anger overtaking he started to shake and electricity began to stir around his body.

"I did it again", Gohan began said slowly as his energy become more focused, "I let someone die again…and I couldn't do **ANYTHING!**" Gohan yelled as his energy became so intense vehicles started to fly from him and small cracks began to form underneath his feet.

The men looked at the young saiyan in fear as the last thing they could ever want was about to hit them full force. Gohan looked up and shot a glare at the men. A glare so bone chilling the men let go of the victims and let them run away. They stood frightened, but to scared to actually act. Then one began to talk.

"Y…you…you're from the Cell Games aren't you?" He asked frightened looking for an answer from the now enraged boy.

He received no answer and Gohan just stood their as though he was in battle with himself. Little did the criminal know that's exactly what was happening. The battle for the mans life raged within Gohan's mind.

- Gohan's Mind -

"I can't let this go, but I don't want to kill him. Maybe I should just give him to the authorities before I lose control again." Gohan said to himself conclusively and he nodded his head. But did nothing, and Gohan found himself standing as if waiting for some sort of answer to appear within his own mind.

"Why can't I leave this man alone why do I have this urge. Why can't I just let this go!" Gohan yelled as he powered himself up again unknowingly to him on the outside world. Then footsteps were heard and Gohan turned quickly towards the noise confused to what it could be. As soon as the thought reached him a familiar voice came from the shadows.

"**Oh, but you wouldn't want that would you my dear Gohan."** **"Because if you let him go you would deny all that you've fought against. All of your internal struggle would have been for nothing."**

"Who are you? And what are you talking about" Gohan asked starting to glare, "And what are you doing in my mind?"

"**Well now I'm hurt Gohan how could you forget me after all we've been through." **Footsteps soon followed and Gohan couldn't help, but gasp. The figure stepped out and the spotted green armor and pale face soon came into sight.

"Cell….How you're supposed to be dead!" Gohan yelled and started to shake violently as his old nemesis stepped into his view.

"**Oh you know villains bent on world destruction have their way of never leaving you saiyans alone." **Cell laughed**, "But there is another reason, yet I think we'll save that for another time now go my young Gohan let loose the caged beast within your soul!"**

"What are you talk…"Gohan started but soon found his vision starting to dissipate as a blind anger took over and soon everything went black for our young hero.

-Outside World-

Gohan awoke and found himself weakened greatly as his vision was still blurry.

"Damn it feels like Nappa just had his way with me all over" Gohan muttered as he tried to stand.

He stood quickly still shaking and found himself touching something warm and wet. Gohan looked over and what he found made him sick to his stomach. Blood… everywhere limbs were torn and lying everywhere.

"Who could have done this?" Gohan stammered weakly and he then quickly remembered what happened in his mind. "I couldn't have… I would never …" But Gohan still found himself falling to his knees as tears came to his eyes. He wept for a good five minutes and he tried to stand again. As soon as he was able to crawl himself up the nearby blood stained wall the sound of police sirens rang through his ears.

"I have to get out of here", Gohan thought, "I've got to find out what's happening to me" Gohan began to leave the ground and as soon as he got airborne. "I've got to see Bul…" Before Gohan could finish his last thought a fist connected to his face and darkness overcame him once again. The last thing Gohan saw for the rest of the day was a short figure standing above him with spiky black hair, and a frown that spoke volumes about his personality.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Next time we find out who the mysterious figure was with the spiky black hair (Kind of obvious). And Gohan begins to question is sanity.

Till next time!


End file.
